


Loves Tales

by MinscLovesBoo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinscLovesBoo/pseuds/MinscLovesBoo
Summary: Multi-part story (Love's Sting, Love's Impact, Love's Cry, Love's Time). Love's Sting currently complete. Summary for each segment inline with the segment's first chapter. Humor/Romance/Drama and others as stories evolve. WildeHopps [NickxJudy] and later WolfEyer [WolfordxFangmeyer] and others such as KaraCarl [OCxOC].





	1. Love's Sting: Chapter 1

**Love's Sting**

**Summary:  
**She knew how she felt. He knew too. She knew he knew. She thought she knew how he felt. He knew that too. She thought he knew she thought she knew that as well. Sorting everything out would require help and a bit of inspiration from some unlikely sources. And a crafty plan. Humor/Romance/Drama and others as the story evolves.

**Introduction:**

**This begins 6 months after Nick and Judy are first assigned as partners. Zootopia is still broken, as Bogo would say, however things have greatly improved from the lows of Bellwether's time and even before. Discrimination and specism still exist but are slowly fading. Due in large part to the day-to-day efforts, and news coverage, of a certain unusual pair...**

* * *

Bunnies were not known for being calm and collected. It just wasn't in their nature. And Judy was even less typical than the typical bunny. She paced back and forth in front of the reception desk in the ZPD headquarters. The tips of her ears were just visible going to and fro, to and fro. Clawhauser kept watching them as they cycled back and forth unsure if he should say something. He knew she knew he was there, so she could talk to him if she wanted.

Judy was lost in thought. It had been a long week. Not from the job though. Nick was even more Nickish than usual. He'd finally agreed to make special plans for after work tonight. Of course it involved extensive ribbing and teasing. He'd kept it up during most of the week both on and off duty. She knew tonight was important to him just like it was to her. And she knew, or at least believed, he really did care although he'd never admitted it. None of this made it easy. Most of the time it didn't bother her. She knew why he acted the way he did. Of course it was also why she was pounding the floor pacing and still waiting for him 15 minutes after he was supposed to meet her at Ben's desk. Even atypical bunnies have their emotional limits...and she was rapidly approaching hers.

Ben noticed the ears stopped pacing right in front of him. He heard a loud sigh. "That's it. I'm going to kill him. That's the new plan for tonight."

"Um...what?" Clawhauser peered over the reception desk and looked down at her.

"Nick. He's late on purpose. He knows what we had planned." Judy was glaring, not due to Ben, but at him. This was not one of her cute looks.

"Okay." Ben paused. Judy looked and sounded angry. A for-real angry, not the "Nick just being Nick" normal kind of exasperation that made her adorable. This was not good. He'd just doubled-down in the Wilde-Hopps betting pool.

"It's our 6 month anniversary! He knows we were going out to a movie and then to Viaggo's for a nice dinner to celebrate!"

"Viaggo's? That's a fancy place. OHHH! 6 months! You guys have kept it a secret all this time?" On one hand Ben was thrilled. On the other there goes the betting pool they all had going on the couple that couldn't seem decide if they were a couple or not.

"What? NONONO! 6 months working together! As partners! Work anniversary! Since we're partners! Who work together! For 6 months now!" Her eyes went wide.  _Keep telling yourself that_  said one part of her brain that she just couldn't keep quiet tonight.

 _You know it's a lot more than that._  
_Shut up! We are not having this discussion now, not in front of Ben._  
_Seems like we've already started. You can't keep avoiding this. If it was just a work anniversary you wouldn't be so upset._  
_LALALA I'm not listening to me!_

Watching her Ben had no idea what she was thinking or who she was having a conversation with but it must be rather serious. Her color kept changing from flushed to white and her ears...well...they were almost flapping as they cycled between straight up and hanging down.  _She is SO in love with him_  he thought.  _It's adorable. They're just adorable!_  He had to hold in a happy squeal.

 _You've always wanted this to be a date, not just some work anniversary. You know how you feel. You've known it for months._  
_No, no, no, nooo! We are so not talking about this._  
_Accept it. YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HIM!_

Her ears shot straight up and she covered her mouth with her paws. She looked up at Ben with wide eyes.

Having not been in whatever conversation just happened he had no idea what to do.  _Best to say something neutral._

"Judy, are you okay?"

 _See, don't you already feel better admitting that?_  
_Oh yeah. Wonderful. I'm in love with my partner. Woo. Nothing bad ever came from something like that._  
_You know he cares. Yes, he avoids talking about things like this. You know why._  
_That doesn't make it any easier. I need to have a real talk with him. About us._

"Judy?" Ben was starting to get concerned. This was not normal, even for Judy.

 _Yes, yes you do. It's long overdue. And tonight is the perfect night to do it._  
_What if he freaks out? What if we can't be partners anymore?_  
_You're best friends. The chances of that are so low it's worth the risk._  
_I'm terrified of losing him. Even if we can only ever be friends._  
_You need to know. You're standing in the middle of ZPD frozen and having a deep introspective conversation with yourself. This is NOT normal._  
_Good point._

Being biased towards action and movement, like all bunnies, had its advantages. She was already starting to feel better with a decision being made. She felt her color slowly returning to normal and her ears starting become their perky selves again. Ben noticed her starting to relax. He thought he'd try one more time.

"Judy? You okay down there?"

"Hmm. Yes...yes I am. Thank you Ben. That helped." She smiled up at him.

"Um...okay. Glad to help?" having absolutely no idea what she was talking about but quite relieved she seemed much more like Judy than in the last few minutes.

"Back to the original plan. We are going out tonight and we are celebrating. I'm going to go find Nick and if I have to I'll drag him out by his tail. Hmmp." She started scanning around the first floor of the headquarters to see if he had walked out yet.

Clawhauser gasped, drawing her attention back to him. And turned red.  _Oh oh_ , she thought.  _What now?_

"No no no!" came out almost as a hiss. Her ears started drooping and her eyes widened. "Not by the tail. Foxes tails are sensitive. Very, very sensitive." He looked worried.

She shrugged. "I know that Ben. I had the basic mammal anatomy and body language training in the academy. I'm not an idiot. Plus Nick and I have talked about it."

"Really?" He perked up. "You've talked about his...tail?"

"Well yeah. When we watch movies at the apartment we curl up on the couch. He let's me use it like a blanket - I just have to be careful to not squish or pinch it."

"He lets you do that?" squeaked Ben. He was very interested now and feeling much better about having doubled-down.

 _Uh...oh oh for real now. Why is this such a big deal?_ she wondered. Some part of her must have known this wasn't typical of a fox as she felt herself flushing again; and at this point her ears had no idea what to do. For now they decided to point sideways.

"Foxes are really, really selective on who they let touch their tails." Her ears made a decision; they went lower. The blush went to crimson.  _You can stop anytime now Ben_  one part of her mind shouted. "And wrapping them around another mammal, well, that means they are very close to them. Like family. Or a...or...um...a..." Ben trailed off looking uncertain.  _Don't say it don't say it don't say it!_ Ben must have heard her thoughts. He didn't say it.

The Chief, who had walked up unnoticed some time ago, didn't get the mental message. "Or a mate" was his contribution to the discussion. His face was expressionless.

Her ears were already as low as they could go. That didn't stop them from trying to go lower. As in rip themselves off her head and run away and hide. She thought they had the right idea. If they succeeded she'd follow their lead. Part of her mind was rooting for them.

"Oh...hey...uh...hi Chief. Hopps and I were just...ah...talking." Ben deserved points for trying. He failed completely, but still deserved points.

 _I guess the chief heard all of that._  
_Okay, Plan B. Kill Nick_ **then**  kill myself. That seems an appropriate way to deal with this.  
_Agreed - that's a very mature way to respond  
_ _I'm glad you approve._

"I heard," was all the buffalo had to add.

_Assuming we don't die here on the spot from embarrassment.  
Good point._


	2. Love's Sting: Chapter 2

Time stopped and stretched into eternity. Well, not really - it just felt that way to her.

"Relax Hopps. It's okay." Bogo chuckled and shook his head.

 _It's a trap! The chief never chuckles!_  
_Oh stop it. We can trust the chief._  
_I still say it's a trap. Trust no one._  
_Nick really is rubbing off on you isn't he?_  
_That's quite a visual._  
_NOT HELPING! NOT HELPING!_

"Uh...sir?"

"You know the regs Hopps. Relationships aren't encouraged but they aren't prohibited. And more or less, you more and Wilde less, the two of you keep things professional enough." Ben started breathing again. She took that as a sign to do the same.

_Did he just give us permission to date Nick?  
I think so._

"So..ah..it would be okay if we well not we like you and me haha no not that but we like my partner Nick and me we that we the Nick and I we if he and I I mean...um...dated?"

 _What the hell language was that in?_  
_STILL NOT HELPING!_  
_I'm in here with you and even I don't know what that meant!_

Ben and Bogo head tilted in unison. "Ahhh...I..." Bogo looked to Ben for help and found none; he got the " _Nope. I've got nothing"_ shrug so turned back to Judy and just continued on "...think so. Yes."  _I hope I didn't just agree to date a rabbit._

Judy's whole body brightened. Her ears shot up and she hopped in place clapping her hands together. "Oh Thank you! Thank you Chief!"

"Wait...I thought the two of you were already dating. You mean you aren't?" Another head tilt.  _Hopps seems to have that effect on mammals,_ he noted.

Judy froze mid hop. Her ears dropped. Her eyes started tearing up. There were even some hiccups. Bogo's eyes widened.  _How does Wilde handle this roller-coaster day after day and minute to minute? I need to apologize to all the partners she went through while he was in training - I told them to suck it up. I'm starting to understand what they were dealing with._ He shuddered.

"Well...I know, I mean I think I know, that he cares. A lot. It's just...it's pretty tough to get him to talk about it. Or us. He always changes the subject or does something as a distraction." She sniffled.

Bogo nodded. "He's a master con and a fox on top of it. To say it's hard to get him to open up...well that's an understatement. He's always on alert. You'll have to watch for his tells and probably have to surprise him."

"Sir?"

"Tells. Body language. Most mammals have some control over how their body reacts. You know - are their ears up or down, fur bristled, expression and so on. Wilde's control is phenomenal. You've only had the basic classes as part of your training. In the advanced classes we go into a lot more detail. It's for high-stress situations like hostage negotiations, standoffs, or someone who's emotionally distraught or panicked. Any edge you can have can make the difference between life and death. At times like that, even for a someone like Wilde, the self-control breaks down. You know how you were talking about his tail earlier?" She blushed but nodded.

"Under that type of stress if a fox's tail wraps around a mammal or a thing then whatever it is is precious to them. To the point they'd risk their life to protect it or keep it. Knowing that is the edge and can give you an advantage when dealing with them."

She nodded again. "That makes sense."

"Exactly. You've spent more time with Nick than any of us and you probably know a lot of his tells without even realizing it. Things like a 'fake' smile vs. a real smile. Use that when you try to talk to him about this."

She'd stopped sniffing while Bogo was talking. An idea was forming. Bogo realized she was off in her own little world again.

_Those advanced classes could be interesting._  
_That's it._  
_What? No. You're insane._  
_Says the voice who got me into this situation._

Bogo smiled down at her and then made eye-contact with Clawhauser. He grimaced and mouthed a silent "Wow." Ben smiled with a silent "Right?" He pointed back at Hopps. The chief was almost scared to look. But he did. She was vibrating again.  _I do not want to know what is going through her head. Nope. Nope. Nope. I have to say something though._

"Hopps? You know, I've seen a lot of things over the years, but I've never seen a rabbit's ears do that. To be sideways and...well...vibrating?"

She reached up and pulled her ears down over her cheeks. "Hmm. Oh. It means we're terrified and excited and don't know which one is going to win. It's actually not good. If we stay like this too long we tend to pass out." Her voice was flat.

"Ah, okay then. Let's avoid  **that**  shall we?" He caught Nick approaching out of the corner of his eye.  _YES! Finally!_. "You better decide which one it is. Wilde is heading over here." Her eyes widened and her ears snapped back out, vibrating even faster.

 _This will never work._  
_You have a better idea?_  
_Plan B!_  
_When do you think we'll get another chance like this?_  
_..._  
_Thought so. Now either shut up or help.  
_ _Sigh. Fine._

Nick walked out from the hall and around Ben's desk, eyes searching. "There you are Car-whoa hi chief. Who started the party out here and didn't invite me?" She could feel his smirk.

"Can it Wilde. We were just chatting with  **Officer Hopps**  while she was waiting for you. Timely as always I see."

"Well since...Carrots? You okay? What's...what are your ears doing?" She felt him step closer, not quite behind her though. She could even hear his heartbeat pick up...just a bit.

Clawhauser couldn't decide where to look. He was starting to get dizzy switching from the Chief to Nick to Judy and back again.

"Hopps?" No response. "Hopps?" louder and sharper. Bogo's face actually showed emotion. Concern.  _Bogo looks worried_.  _That...that...is not good_  went through Nick's head.

She felt him step closer; he was right behind her. "Judy? It's not funny anymore. Come on we-" Her ears stopped vibrating and slowly started rising upright. Three sets of eyes followed their ascent.

"Uh...that's...different." Ben felt he had to say something. That was all he had. No points for that effort either. This was not turning out to be his night.

Bogo leaned down and reached out to her. "Hopps! Say some-" She tilted her just a bit to the side. And winked at him. He jerked backwards, quite a feat for a buffalo, with his mouth open. "Wha-"

"Judy? Judy!" She could feel Nick's hand almost on her shoulder; heard just a hint of that almost panic in his voice.

 _Now?_  
_Yes. Now._

She collapsed.


	3. Love's Sting: Chapter 3

Bogo was shaken by what had just happened. First, Wilde was fast. Unnaturally fast. He should never have been able to catch her before she hit the ground. Impossible. But somehow he did.  _I have to check the video footage later_. Nick was on his knees leaning back holding her against his chest; she was sagging forward. Second, and even more important, what the hell that was that wink?  _A wink and then you pass out?_   _What is she doing?_

Wolford had been walking down one of the side halls next to reception while all this was happening. He'd heard...something...he wasn't quite sure what and had already started heading over to Ben's desk.

"Judy? Wake up!" Nick leaned further back and shifted so her torso fell back against his chest. Her head leaned into his shoulder and rolled to tuck against his neck. Nick tucked his muzzle on top of her head.  _Okay everything is going to be fine. She's fine._

 _Are you really that much of an idiot?_  
Maybe?  
We're in the middle of ZPD holding our partner who's unconscious and the Chief looks worried. This so not  **fine**.

Holding her with one arm his other paw was patting her on the cheek. "Judy!" Stress was obvious in his voice. "Chief! Ben! What happened? What were you doing?" The patting started getting rougher.

Hearing the stress in Nick's voice Wolford broke out in a jog.  _Nick sounds really shaken. That's not like him._

"We were just here talking and waiting for you! Judy seemed upset you were late but that was it!" Ben was wringing his paws.

"Carrots? Come on. Wake up! We have special plans tonight. Don't want to be late! You hate to be late!" He tried to smirk and failed.

_You were a jerk most of this week you know._  
_Ah..._  
_And maybe, maybe if you weren't being late on purpose..._  
_NOT NOW! Okay?_

Wolford came rushing out of the side hallway and came around Ben's desk. The scene stopped him cold. Hopps, hanging limp and being cradled by Nick who looked, and smelled, scared. Panicked. The chief looking bewildered. Clawhauser leaning over the front of his desk watching the activity below with disbelief.

Bogo shifted and reached over to grab her wrist, checking for a pulse. "Stop shaking her Wilde! Ben - get the small mammal smelling salts from the first aid kit." Ben was still staring and hadn't moved. "Now!" He jumped and started rummaging around under his desk for the kit. Papers and donuts went flying.

Something clicked inside the chief as he realized her pulse was normal; if anything it was strong and a little fast.  _She winked_.  _We were talking about foxes. About tricking Nick. She winked_.  _It can't be. Could it?_ He snorted _. With these two who knows. Okay...let's say it is that. What next then?_ He decided.  _Okay, hope you know what you're doing Hopps_. "Her pulse is weak and slow. Far too slow for a rabbit." It was another blow to Nick.

_Okay, that's not good._  
_How are you so calm. This is Carrots. Our best friend. Our partner. Our ma-  
No. She's not that. Not if you haven't told her. And you haven't._

"Wilde - is she breathing?" Bogo's question shocked him back to reality.

Wolves and foxes have their differences but they are both canids. Wolford could imagine what Nick was thinking.  _He's acting like he's losing his mate._

"WHAT?" He couldn't believe the chief was asking him that. _Of course she was. Wasn't she?_

Wolford wanted to help in anyway he could. "Chief! Wha-"

"Not now Wolford! Give us room." He side-stepped away but crouched down trying to piece it together. He put a paw on Nick's shoulder.

Nick was still staring at the Chief. "Wilde! Get a hold of yourself! Is. She. Breathing?" He shook his head to clear it. Cradling her head with one paw he leaned in pressing her muzzle against his ear. "Uh...Uh...No. NO! She's not...What? Wait! Barely. Very shallow." his voice cracking.

 _You realize if she doesn't wake up..._  
_Do NOT say that._  
_Her last memories of you aren't going to be that you cared._  
_STOP!_  
_They're going to be of you being a jerk. And being late._  
_..._  
To your 'anniversary' date  
whi-  
mper

It was soft but Wolford heard it. He squeezed Nick's shoulder.  _You're not alone buddy._

"Chief, here! I found the salts." He reached over to pass them down.

Nick's tail wrapped around his partner. Tightly. The end snapping back and forth on her waist. Nick closed his eyes and pressed her head tighter against his neck. Bogo had to lean back to avoid getting whipped by his tail. It finally settled in and rested on her paws which were laying open in her lap. Her fingers twitched as if tickled. And then they closed around it holding it still. Nick was still reeling from Bogo's question and didn't notice. Bogo did.  _Moment of truth Hopps_. He grabbed her wrist again as if to re-check her pulse. Instead he squeezed it gently.  _Okay Hopps. Now would be a good time._ He wondered if she'd get the message.

She snapped forward to a sitting position pulling loose from Nick's arms and almost hitting the Chief right on the snout. Her ears were straight up and her eyes wide open. Even though he was expecting something it still startled him enough he jerked away and fell over backwards landing on his rump staring at her. Nick's mouth dropped open. Wolford fell over backwards as well. Bogo noticed his fur rise - talk about a loss of control. Hopps was looking straight at the chief. As he made eye contact her eyes...her eyes...had a glint and with the hint of a smile on her face her expression screamed "I got you _."_ His mouth dropped open too.  _Wow. Just...just wow. You evil, **evil**  little bunny. Can't the two of you do  **ANYTHING**  the easy way?_

She closed her eyes, let out a gasp, and fell back against Nick who caught her again. His mouth was still hanging open and his ears were completely flat.

"Wh- what happened?" Her voice was weak and trembling. Like her body. Ben and Wolford stared each other still trying to understand what they had just seen. Bogo tried not to let anything show through. Nick stared at her face with wide eyes while stroking her cheek. She opened hers and stared back.


	4. Love's Sting: Chapter 4

While the others were still collecting their thoughts Bogo answered her. "You collapsed. Your partner caught you before you hit the floor."

One trembling paw released his tail and reached up to his muzzle. "You caught me? Oh Nick. You're always there for me aren't you?"

Nick put his paw over hers and pressed it into his muzzle. He started breathing again.

 _You probably don't want to mark her in front of the boss._  
_Uh...yeah._

Nick glanced around and saw Wolford with a hint of smile. He dropped his head back to Judy's paw and just rested against it.

"Nick? Can we go home?" Nick could feel the trembling in her body slowing.

"We need to get you checked out. You gave me-us...gave all of us quite a scare." She could feel his heart was still racing.

"I just...I just need some rest. It's been a long week." Her voice still had tremors in it.

 _Remember that whole jerk part?_  
_Point made already._

"Maybe...maybe you were right that I need to slow down some. I do push myself a lot." She was so hard to say no too.

"Of course I'm right. Took you long enough. My dumb bu-partner." He showed one of his very rare, and genuine, smiles.

 _Remember. Audience. Boss?_  
_They can deal with it a bit._

"I know we had plans for tonight. But can we just go home?"

"You mean the apartment?" He'd always avoided thinking of it as their home. His chest tightened.

"Yeah. Home."  _Okay...home it is I guess._ _Saying no to her really shouldn't be this hard_.

"I'd feel a lot better if we got you checked out."

"Just...just help me up...okay?" He slowly stood up lifting her with him. Wolford and the chief were ready to help if needed. She seemed mostly steady on her feet. They each had an arm wrapped around the other and she was leaning into him.  _Just like back at the museum exhibit._

"You know, I'm with Nick on this. You should get checked out." Ben nodded his agreement to Wolford.

Bogo grunted, causing everyone to look at him. "You have been pushing yourself non-stop Hopps. It's been months since you've taken any time off." He paused, considering how much to push the point. He wasn't sure what else she had planned. "Hopps - you're off the next two days. We'll take care of the paperwork when you are back." She started to say something. "Save it - no arguing." She just burrowed a little more into Nick.

"Wilde - you too. If anything else happens  **make**  her get checked out. Get her home and take care of your partner. Clear?"

"Yes sir. Thank you." The chief snorted a nod.  _No sarcasm at all. She really gets to him._

"Hmmpft. You're useless without your partner. I don't need you driving everyone, especially me, crazy while you are worried about her. And Hopps - if you need more time let Ben know. He'll pass the request on to me. I don't want to see the two of you until you're fully recovered. Got it?"

 **"** Thank you chief, really", giving him a small smile. He snorted again. "Don't thank me. Maybe with the two of you out of here we can have a few days of normalcy and peace. Get out of here", waving them off.

"Carrots, let me call a cab. It'll just take a minute." He starts to pull away to bring out his phone. She burrowed in closer. "Nick, just walk with me. Okay?"

 _She really can be a demanding little thing._  
_Putting up with me isn't exactly easy.  
True. Still._

After they've started off towards the exit, Bogo leaned over the desk towards Ben and motioned Wolford to join. "No sound from either of you, got it? No matter what you see. I'll explain later." he whispered, reinforcing it with his best glare.

Wolford looked back and forth between the Chief and the departing pair, confused. Ben's eyes lit up. " _OHHH_ " he mouthed. And then covered his muzzle with both paws nodding vigorously. They all watched the pair slowly making their way to the door. About half-way Nick's tail has worked lose from her grip and flicks around behind him.

Hopps stopped and whined, "My tail. Give it back."

"I kind of need it to balance while walking Fluff." She whined louder.

"Fine." Smiling he wrapped her back up in it. "You bunnies. So emotional. And demanding", said with another rare, genuine smile.

She reached up and placed a paw on his muzzle like before, looking at him with those wide eyes. Those beautiful eyes. He got lost in them...again.

 _Um, you know-_  
_Don't want to hear it._  
_It's just-_  
_Nope_  
_But-_  
_Not now_

She stared for a few seconds.  _Well, it's now or never I guess._  "You know you love me." His breathing stopped...again.

 _So-_  
_Quiet._  
_Just tell her at this point._  
_WHAT?_  
_You've been in love with her for months._  
_Uh, but..._  
_Sheesh. YOU LOVE YOUR BUNNY! Don't you?_  
_Yes..._

"...yes I do. I can't imagine my life without my bunny in it."

 _See wasn't that easy?_  
_Yeah. It was._  
_You know you said that out loud, right?_  
_GAH!_

"Gah!" He flattened his ears and his mouth dropped.

She pressed his muzzle closed and pulled it down so they were almost nose to nose. "Took you long enough." She rubbed her nose on his.

Bogo checked on Ben. He was turning red and making strange, but quiet, noises.  _Hurry it up you two! Before Ben explodes over here._ Wolford was holding his muzzle closed as well now.  _How do two little mammals cause such utter chaos over and over?_  He shook his head.

Those beautiful eyes had a new glint in them. He'd seen that look before. Usually he was the one with it though.

 _So, like I was trying to tell you._  
_GAH!_  
_This all seemed a little odd._  
_I JUST TOLD HER._  
_Yes you did. Anyways, it just seemed too coincidental. Special plans for tonight. Her collapsing._

He heard a click. "You know you love me. Yes I do. I can't imagine my life without my bunny in it." echoed around the atrium.

 _How did Finnick put it so long ago?_  
_She's...she's...she's EVIL. EVIL Bunny._  
_Well she is your bunny. What would you expect?_

She was held his muzzle with both paws now, and his nose with hers again. "It's called a hustle my love." She kissed him, not a long deep kiss...but enough of one. "Boom."

 _The boom always seemed overkill._  
_How could she...this is...to pretend she was hurt? Dying?_  
_Would you EVER have told her otherwise?_  
_But-_  
_No buts. Would you rather something really did happen? And it actually **was** too late?_  
_[grumble]  
You should of told her long ago. She got tired of waiting._

"Nick?" His expression was unreadable. A small part of her started wondering if just maybe she had taken this one a bit too far. He wondered too.

 _So, like I was saying. Ahem. SHE HUSTLED YOU GOOD! HA HA HA!_  
_That she did. Pretty impressive actually._  
_Not sure how Bogo was involved though. Still, kind of cool._  
_Yeah._

He shook his head and grinned. "Wow. Just wow Carrots. Sly bunny is such an understatement after that performance."

"Thank you. I learned from the master." She was blushing again. "Now give me a real kiss." The impish glint was back.

Bogo covered his ears and motioned for Wolford to do the same. He looked over at Ben who had turned an odd shade of purple, "Now Ben."


	5. Love's Sting: Chapter 5

 

Most of the mammals in Precinct 1 were unaware of the events of the last few minutes. Some had heard a few names shouted however that wasn't all that unusual with Wilde and Hopps. They just shrugged and went on with wrapping up, or starting, their shift. Coffee was drunk, papers were papered, files were filed throughout the building. They had no idea what was approaching.

"OH! MY! GOODNESS!" shrieked and echoed throughout the halls and offices. More sudden, louder, and shriller than the last fire alarm test.

Coffee was choked on. Papers were tossed. Files were lost. Eyes widened and mammals stopped and looked at whomever was closest.

"YES! YES! YES! FINALLY! WOOOOOOOOO!" The "woo" warbling like the siren on a cruiser. Thoughts were muddled.

_That's a lot more than his box of donuts squeal._

_What did they do now?_

_Hot coffee! Hot coffee! YOWCH!_

_No! My bet is on next week!_

_This stain is never going to come out._

Some were already in motion heading out to reception or to a balcony where they could see down into the atrium.

"WILDE-HOPPS HAS FINALLY SHIPPED!" catapulted the rest of them into action.

* * *

There are many definitions of what is considered normal. They vary between species, local culture, and dozens - if not hundreds - of other factors. When an overweight cheetah doing Gazelle's back-up dancers' dance on top of a desk in the middle of police headquarters while squealing and poofing his tail in time to music that only exists within their head is NOT the center of attention...you're in a very special place experiencing a very special kind of not normal.

Everyone was focused on the two small mammals in the center of the atrium. A bright red fox and a greyish-red bunny. Whoops, trumpeting, and any other sound you could think of filled the air. Nick noticed the crew from the motor pool had even come up to see what had happened. It seems Ben's cry could penetrate concrete. It also seemed anyone who was still in the building was either here or headed this way. This was even more than he'd expected.  _Judy is going to be overwhelmed_  went through his mind.

He felt the bunny next to him start to shake. He felt her turning red - not a pink blush; full on crimson. Her ears were sideways and vibrating again. She looked like she really would pass out any second. "Judy. Look at me." Nick bent his knees and squatted down so he could look at her face-to-face. Eyes met. "Do you trust me?" was all he said. One arm tightened around her back. Her panic slowly subsided. Even the noise from everyone started to fade away. Her ears stilled and settled.

_He's planning something._   
_I know._   
_It could be anything._   
_I know._   
_You do trust him._   
_Completely._

"Every day and always...with my life." She stroked his muzzle again. He smiled one of his real smiles. "Hang on." She locked her arms around his neck.

He did a half turn and spun her into a deep dip. And kissed her. Hard. Any noise from the crowd was drowned out by the pounding of her heart. After a moment,  _No. Don't stop_ , she thought, he finished the spin having swept her into his arms - one on her back and the other just below her waist...cradling her.

"You still okay?" She nodded against his chest and into his neck. "We have quite the audience here you know. You should look. And I don't know...wave or something so they don't think I'm kidnapping you." He had quite the smirk on as he scanned the room.

_That means something._   
_I know._   
_This isn't normal._   
_I know._   
_You're going to do it._   
_Yes.  
_

She really couldn't see anyone who had gathered very well; eyes filled with tears have that effect. Ben stood out though...literally - up on his desk; she felt his happiness from across the room.  _Ben...I can wave to Ben_ , she thought. And did. His happy squeal pierced through all the other noise. She leaned back into Nick; she couldn't get close enough.

She felt him take a deep breath. He was holding her steady but she could feel his heart racing. She closed her eyes.  _This must be it_ , she thought.

He rubbed his muzzle on the top of her head between her ears. Just a single stroke. For an instant she froze. So did some of the mammals who were watching; mostly predators. Wolford included.

_A fox just marked you._   
_I know._   
_That's another thing for the not normal category._   
_I know._   
_This is okay._   
_He's **my**  fox. It's more than okay._

She leaned back and pulled his muzzle down to hers so she could look in his eyes. He looked nervous even with his smirk on. She could see it now. She kissed him again, short and soft, and then burrowed back into his neck locking her arms around him again. "Take me home" she whispered at him.

He looked up and around the crowd who were still whooping. He saw Wolford staring right at him and nodded with a smirk. "Alright, thank you. Yes. Thank you!" he shouted out to the crowd. After a final bow to their audience in ZPD he turned and walked...strutted might be a better word...to and through the automatic doors with  **his**  bunny.

* * *

In a few minutes most of the crowd had finished celebrating and went back to find their coffee, papers, and files...Wolford turned to the chief. "So...what was all that?"

Bogo was still chuckling. "Did you figure it out yet Ben?" Ben was more focused on his dance so didn't hear him. Bogo shook his head.

"Hopps just conned the con-artist." Wolford looked confused.

"The whole thing was a setup. I'm guessing she thought of it while we here talking and waiting for Nick to arrive. Rather amazing given she had about 30 seconds to decide what to do." Wolford still looked confused. "Think of it like one of our sting operations. We create a situation, and environment, to capture the criminals in the act. Here it was to get a confession, of sorts, out of Nick."

"But...her pulse, her breathing...Nick catching her? How...?"

"Before she collapsed she winked at me. I had no idea what she was up to. We'd been talking about how she'd probably have to trick Nick to get him to be honest with his feelings and how she could use body language to her advantage." He chuckled and snorted again. "I certainly didn't expect her to do something in the middle of ZPD."

Wolford's head tilted. Bogo sighed.  _What is it with those two and causing head tilts?_

"Her pulse was completely normal. I just knew the wink meant something. So I played along...I gave her something to work with. Same thing with the comment about her breathing. If it was a sting then she'd pick up on it...and she did. She must have been holding her breath and breathing very shallow. As for Nick catching her...well...they are partners. She trusted he'd react in time."

Wolford paused while he digested everything he'd just heard. "Okay. That's...that's...rather messed up but this is Hopps and Wilde." His eyes narrowed as he looked at the chief. "Why did you play along?"

The wolf's change in tone surprised him. Bogo tensed.  _Wolford knows something_.  _"_ Those two don't know how to do anything the easy way. The missing mammal case? Bellweather?" He paused. "Did you know that while he was in the academy they texted or talked every single night?" Wolford's eyes widened. "Exactly. Ursula contacted me about it. They've basically been inseparable and causing havoc in one way or another since even before he graduated. They moved in together a few months ago. More 'convenient and cost-effective' was how they put it on the paperwork. There's a lot of reasons why almost the entire precinct was in on the betting pool." The chief paused long enough Wolford thought he was done, but he wasn't quite finished. "Those two were made for each other. They are the only one who can deal with the other. Hopefully, now, we can have at least a few months of calm around the station." He shook his head. "Well. This is Wilde and Hopps. Calm doesn't apply. Maybe just a bit less chaos." He chuckled.

"Is that really the reason, sir?"

Bogo grunted and looked annoyed. "Fine. Yes...they're adorable together. Okay? I said it. Plus...eh...I...might have had some entries in the betting pool as well." He almost looked embarrassed. "Not. A. Word. About my calling them adorable. Clear?" Wolford chuckled. "Clear sir."

"Just one thing chief. About that less chaos bit? Um...I wouldn't count on it." Bogo sighed again. "Why?"

"Well wolves and foxes are different...but we're canids. I'm pretty certain he'd already fixated on her as his life-mate - that's how he was acting." Ben's attention had finally been grabbed. He stopped dancing and bounced back down behind the desk. The chief looked pained. "Did you notice that he almost marked her right in front of us when she first 'recovered'?" Both of them were completely focused on Wolford.

"And that whole bit right before they left? It looked like typical over-the-top Nick right? Well...it also could pass for a life-mate declaration ceremony. The more I think about it...the more I'm certain it was one. Now with wolves we do it within our pack. Foxes aren't pack animals though so they'd normally do it with their family. Nick's family really isn't around are they? " Bogo shook his head. "Okay...so...in a way...all of us at ZPD are kind of his family. Aren't we?" Bogo looked stunned. "Plus if you extend the family analogy then as chief you're the patriarch. Helping Hopps trick him means you, as patriarch, already gave your blessing to the couple." Bogo's mouth dropped open. "Ah..." Words failed the chief.

Wolford continued on. "Okay...so we have an audience that is vested in the couple - our betting pool and your actions show it. We have his kiss - where he kisses her. We have the physical demonstration of power wh-" Bogo choked out an interruption. "Power?"

"Oh...it's a predator thing sir. It shows that the mammal making the declaration is willing and capable of protecting their life-mate. It...uh...also serves to warn off any other competitors." Bogo raised his eye-brows. Wolford shrugged. "So then...uh...oh wow." Wolford's own eyes widened and then he grinned. "Sir, she tricked him into confessing how he feels. That's also a type of power. In predator terms it's a challenge. So on top of everything else he not only had to show he's physically stronger, which he did by sweeping her off her feet; he has to show that  **he**  can out-sting  **her**  - which he did."

Bogo couldn't help it. He tilted his head. "Chief...a rabbit just took part in a fox life-mate declaration ceremony and probably doesn't fully realize it. It happened in the middle of police headquarters." He chuckled. "That little wave Hopps gave? That's the 'I'm okay' wave to the audience. Right after that Nick actually  **did**  mark her when he rubbed his muzzle on her head. Even as a rabbit she'd know what that meant. Does she run away? No. She reaches up, takes a hold of his muzzle, and kisses him. That's her acceptance of what Nick just declared. So...yeah. It had all the ceremony elements and while it certainly wasn't anything traditional it makes sense for the two of them."

The wolf stared at the chief intently. "Sir, Hopps may not have known exactly what was going on but she knew she was just marked in front of everyone...and not only was she okay with it...she celebrated it." Bogo just stared at him.

"Nick knew what he was doing and was sending a message. Every canid and most of the predators, especially those that life-mate, will have recognized what just happened." Wolford's eyes narrowed again. "He was also sending a message to you. In fact, I bet he was counting on me to be explaining all of this right now." Wolford's own eyes widened as he stared at the chief. "Just...uh...like Hopps...was counting on you...to help her." Bogo's eyes widened to match.

After a moment Wolford finished putting his thoughts in order. "Sir, those two really, really were made for each other just like you said. They completely trust each other. Coming up with back-to-back cons like that in what? Under a minute? Under 30 seconds? Each? In the ZPD atrium? And getting both of us to play  **our**  role in them perfectly without us even realizing it? In fact, I'm sure Nick was banking on Ben to react the way he did - to bring the rest of the audience here." He shook his head, amazed. "I'd always thought they got incredibly lucky with Bellwether. After this...it's not luck. There is something special about them - both as individuals and even more as partners. They picked each other long ago. Tonight they declared it - to each other...and to all of us."

The chief had frozen in place. He was completely without words; he couldn't even form a coherent thought.

Through all of this discussion Ben had looked back and forth between the two mammals in front of him. His neck ached from it. As the silence dragged on he knew what was next. His path became clear; he knew what had to be done.

"So...no engagement betting pool and straight to the wedding one. Got it." He clapped his paws and squealed to himself.  _This is so exciting!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the "declaration ceremony" is an entirely fictional concept, red foxes (like Nick) may be monogamous and most wolves are typically monogamous although there are many factors which can affect this. Both have courting rituals unique to the species. I've played with it a bit here to speculate on how those instincts would evolve into an anthropomorphic society.
> 
> I originally wrote this with Ben shouting WILDE-HOPPS HAS ARRIVED instead of SHIPPED. Arrived makes more contextual sense. Shipped is just more fun imho. :)


	6. Love's Sting: Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some extended dialog sequences below. The characters would be moving/gesturing/reacting during them...however including all the motions felt quite "chunky". I went with the approach of only calling out what I felt were "important" motions/actions and then having a sort of summary after the dialog ended. Plus I think my descriptive narrative is the weakest part of my writing. Not that other parts are necessarily strong, but that one's the weakest. :)

 

They had cleared the doors from the ZPD and were walking towards the fountains in city square. "You okay to walk from here? We're...ah...getting some looks." She nodded and he set her down, holding her arm until she showed she was steady.

It was a short walk back to their apartment. It seemed much longer to both of them. They made it in silence, both lost in their own thoughts about what had happened - and about what might happen next.

Judy sighed as soon as she walked through the door. Nick closed it behind him and they were both standing in their small living room. He started walking over to the kitchen. "Drink?" He looked back to check. She shook her head. He shrugged and went to the fridge. He'd just grabbed the handle when she cleared her throat.

"So...Wilde-Hopps?"

"Hmm?" He turned and looked back at her.

"My name. Change it to Wilde-Hopps? There's paperwork we'll have to fill out to do that." She was standing with her arms crossed; her foot was tapping.

"Uh...well..."

"What?" Her arms were now on her hips; her foot was tapping faster.

"I don't know. We haven't even gone on an official date yet. Maybe we should do that before we talk about changing your name?"

"Oh. I see. Hmm. That just seems...so...anti-climactic at this point." She aimlessly waved one of her paws around before putting it back on her hip.

"I mean...you did just do a what do you call it? Life-mate ceremony? Right?" His mouth dropped open.  _T_ _hat's happening a lot tonight_ , one part of him noted.

"It was wasn't it?  _Right in front of all of our coworkers_." She'd actually hissed out that last part.

"Well it certainly seems like someone is feeling better after they  _collapsed in center of the ZPD_!" He showed he could hiss as well. He'd walked back over to her.

"Do  **not**  change the subject." They moved closer and were almost nose-to-nose.

"Well I think that  **is**  the subject."

"Nick." She poked him.

He stepped back and raised his hands.  _This is getting ugly; we need to take a step back from the edge,_ he thought.

"Wait. Hang on a second. Are we having our first fight already?" He smiled although he knew it was a bad idea. It was all he had though.

"No. We're discussing something important with a lot of energy." She spit out through clenched teeth.

"Well it sure sounds and feels like it's a fight." The smile vanished.

"It's not. If it were you'd be whimpering."

Nick's expression went flat. "Whimpering?"

"Yes! Because I'd be hitting you! Like this!" She punched him several times on the arm like she always did, only it was different this time. It wasn't play. And he didn't react, he just let her finish. She was glaring at him.

"Whimpering. Ah. I see. Like when I whimpered when I thought you were  _dying_? When I thought you were  _barely breathing_? Does that kind of whimper count?" He'd stepped back in nose-to-nose with her as he said it.

His tone did it. She jerked backwards and looked at him. For an instant she was back at that press conference from so long ago.  _Oh no. No no no no. Not again_ , flashed through her mind - and across her face. She'd hurt him, again. Really, really hurt him. She could feel it. Her paws flew over her mouth as all the anger disappeared. Shame had replaced it, along with fear.

"Ni-" She couldn't talk. After everything else tonight she'd done this. Her head dropped into her paws and the sobs started. She could barely breathe. Nick just stood and watched. She couldn't see the emotions that played out his face - anger, and like on hers, fear.

_Might be time to step back from that edge._  
I didn't put us there.  
You two have been here too many times before.  
She-  
After everything is that really how you want this to end?  
I-  
Is it?  _Cause it's about to.  
_ _No. It's not. It can't. No._

He leaned over and hugged her. She struggled and tried to push him off, still sobbing. He held tighter. She couldn't move much but did start beating both of her paws on his chest. He didn't let go. The beating stopped and both of her paws grabbed onto his shirt. She sobbed into his shirt. He slowly started rocking back and forth. "Shh." He wasn't sure how long they stood like that. When she seemed calmer he relaxed his hold and looked at her. She was still leaning into him clutching his shirt.

"Judy...we need to talk. For real." She looked up at him.

"You know..." he took a ragged breath "...I'm not good at this. I need you to just...listen. For awhile."

She wiped her eyes and nodded. He waved at their couch; they went and sat next to each other. He leaned over with his elbows on his knees and was looking at the floor.

"I should have told you some of this long ago. I never did. I really don't know why." He paused. "Okay, that's not true." He sighed and looked at her, "Only truth now Judy", and looked back down.

"I was scared. Scared of what you'd say. Scared of what I felt. Scared of what would happen." He started rocking a bit.

"I fell in love with you back on the missing mammal case...right after we met. I probably already was when I chewed out Bogo; when he was asking for your badge I had to protect you if I could. I certainly was in love on the tram. I've told that story to two mammals. My mother right after it happened, and you after I'd known you for what? 24 or 36 hours? Maybe? Even Finnick doesn't know that and I've known him for a long, long time." He smiled for an instant.

"How many times did one or both of us almost die that night? When we fell into the lake off the cliff and I couldn't find you I was beyond concerned for a friend. I was panicked. I know you know it. I was calling out your real name. I'd only known you a few days and I was already terrified you were gone. Of losing you."

"And then...the press conference. I was angry. I was angry at you but I was a lot angrier at myself. For caring. For falling for you. Part of me wanted to stop. To give you a chance to explain. My anger won out and I walked away. Things were...well...bad after that. After I left you there. Not Zootopia, although that was bad enough. You were gone and it was my fault. I know you were the one who said things and you hadn't told me about Gideon back then. But I heard you calling after me asking me to let you explain. I didn't stop. So my fault. Mine. That was the second time I thought I'd lost you."

"And then you were back. Didn't you ever wonder why you were forgiven so quickly? Why we went from not speaking for months and then minutes after you're back it was like you'd never left? I knew why. I'm sure you had an idea. You never asked though." His rocking speeded up.

"The train. Bellweather. Several more times one or both of us almost died. The con we pulled. We trusted each other...completely. We had to; it would never have worked otherwise. All of it more times when I could have lost you forever."

"Tonight. Our work anniversary. I made the last week pretty rough for you. Tonight was so important to you. It was to me too. I'd decided I was going to tell you. I knew I had to. That's why I was so late. I was pacing back and forth in the locker room. Thinking about what I'd say. How you might react. All these different scenarios running through my head. In some of them you leave. In some of them you stayed. In others I never said a word since I was too scared. I really wound myself up before I came out."

"Next thing I know I'm cradling you. Bogo is saying you barely have a pulse; you're barely breathing. The only thing going through my mind is that I could lose you tonight. And your final memories of me weren't that I cared...they were about how I acted all week and how I was late to something that I knew was so important to you."

"I was scared. The feeling of losing you. For real this time. That something could happen to you before I'd told you how I felt. It didn't even matter at that point if you felt the same way or not. It didn't matter that I thought you knew how I felt. I needed you to really  _know_  it, to have no doubt in any part of you how important you were to me.

"That was when I whimpered. I know you heard it." His voice started breaking; and the tears he'd been holding started even as the rocking stopped and he went still.

"Finding out it was all a con. The pen. For a second I was angry - you saw it. As angry or maybe even more than at the press conference. I was angry at you for faking something like this - you being hurt or even dying. I was angry at myself for driving you to that point. More than anything I was scared since it forced me to think about something I kept pushing out of my mind."

He looked at her.

"We're cops Judy. It's not a question of if we get hurt or not. It's a question of when, how many times, and how badly. That kind of pushed me over the edge."

"I'd told you how I felt. But I  **needed**  to show you to. And show everyone else." He sat up and rubbed his paws on his eyes and down the sides of his face before leaning back over and staring at the ground.

"So...the ceremony." He shook his head again. "Part of me, somehow, came up with this completely brilliant idea that if I did that then I couldn't lose you. No matter what happened, part of you would always be with me and me with you. I know that doesn't make any sense...but it sure did at the time."

"I saw you shaking and trembling and asked if you trusted me. My best friend. My partner. The love of my life. I took that and abused it. That's how I repaid you for all the things you've done for me. I guess I never really did become a better mammal. When it's all said and done I'm still just a con-fox who takes advantage of the people who trust him."

"I don't deserve you. I'm not sure if I ever did." His head hung even lower. She could barely make out tears dripping off his muzzle to the floor through her own.

He hadn't looked at her for most of the time he was talking. He didn't see most of her tears, how she had to hold back sobs, or all the times she stopped herself from jumping in to say something. He didn't see all the times she stopped herself from leaning over and just holding him while he talked.

"Nick. Look at me." He turned to her. She could see the tear stains on his muzzle. Like her own. She wiped his dry and then brushed her own away.

"Now it's my turn and you listen." He opened his mouth to stop her. "Don't. Just listen. Please." He nodded and shook his head to clear it.

She turned towards him. "Turn to face me." He shifted to that half-sitting-sideways position. She gestured for his paws with hers and took both of them when he held them out.

"You deserve someone so much better than me."

"Jud-"

"STOP! It's my turn. Okay?" He thought about arguing but just nodded.

"You talk about how you abused my trust? What about what I did? I decide to try and trick my partner. My best friend. Whom I'm in love with and who I think is in love with me. And I'm going to make him tell me how he feels...by pretending that there's something seriously wrong with me. I'm...I'm going to scare him enough that he slips up and tells me." She had to let go of a paw to wipe her eyes. She took a few breaths to get back into control before she grabbed on to the paw again and continued.

"I didn't even think about how it would make you feel. I just did it. I had a mission. It was all about me and how I felt and what I wanted and thought. Just like..." she took a deep breath to keep from crying "...just like the press conference. I hurt you again. Something I promised myself I'd never do."

"On top of all that I turn it into some crazy insane game with the pen. To show you it worked." The pitch of her voice rose becoming shaky. "Gloating that I'd won! I'd conned the con-artist again!"

"You should have been angry. You should have stayed angry. You didn't. When Clawhauser's yells brought everyone in the station you had ever right to walk away. I deserved it. Just like I did back then. I wasn't shaking because everyone was looking at us." She'd kept lifting and squeezing his paws while she talked for emphasis.

"I was terrified you'd never forgive me. That you were going to walk away...right then and there. I was certain I'd just lost you. That's was why I was shaking. I was starting to realize what I'd done to you. I'd acted without thinking,  _again_ , and I...I'd ruined everything." She had to stop and wipe her eyes. She looked up and closed them to collect herself. "Jud-" she lifted one paw to stop him.

"But you stayed. You stayed even though I'd given you every reason to leave." She took a few deep breaths and looked at him again.

Her voice became much softer. "I knew what you were doing you know. On some level. Some part of me knew it was something very real and not just a show. I wasn't even surprised when you m- marked me. You checked if I was okay. You made that silly kidnap reference. Anywhere along the way I could have told you to stop. I didn't."

"Even after what I'd just done to you...after all the things I've done...you still wanted to be with me." She locked eyes with his for a moment.

"And then tonight. Here. In our  _home_." Another not quite sobbing pause. "I picked a fight. Or tried to. You didn't let me. You just held me and somehow made it all okay. Like you always do." She had to take another few deep breaths.

She let go of his paws and stood up on the couch; she was just taller than he was sitting. She rubbed his muzzle and then pulled his head against her chest. He sighed and leaned into her wrapping his arms around her back.

_You know what she's doing._   
_Yep._   
_Where'd you find a bunny like her?_   
_She found me, remember?_   
_Just making sure you knew how lucky you are._   
_I know._

One quick rub right between his ears and it was done. She rubbed the back of his head and neck with her paws. He let out a happy yet teary whine. After a moment they let go of each other and she sat back down next to him. "Jud-" she stopped him with a raised paw again.

"Bunnies don't have anything like that ceremony. I guess we're a lot more traditional." She gestured for his paws again. He reached out and took hers in his. She looked at him for a moment and then shook her shoulders before breathing out slowly. He couldn't help it, his eyebrows went up.

_So...something was just decided._   
_Yes. Yes it was._   
_I'd brace yourself for something good._   
_After tonight what's left?_   
_Or catastrophically bad. This is **your**  bunny after all._   
_Yes it is. **My**  bunny._

For the first time tonight, her ears were straight up. "Nicholas P Wilde. It..." her voice trailed off and her ears started to fall. She shook her head, took another breath, and her ears rose again. Nick nodded support at her and waited for whatever was next.

"It would make me the happiest bunny alive if you'd be my husband."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two rather heavy chapters in a row. Appropriate given what's happened and how complex of characters I envision them as. For those who do not like the more drama aspect, never fear - humor and fluff are returning, at least a few good chunks of it, very soon...like next chapter. :)


	7. Love's Sting: Chapter 7

His mouth opened - and was suddenly snapped shut by two gray paws.

"Wait! I don't have a ring. I shouldn't have done that." Her ears fell...and then launched back up. "OH! I've got it!" She looked him in the eye while patting the side of his muzzle. "Hold that thought!" and she leaped off the couch and headed down the hall to her bedroom.

His mouth fell open when she let go of it.

_I guess that's in both the good and bad camp then?_   
_Snurk._   
_You'll need a better response than that when she gets back._   
_You talk to her then!_   
_Ha. She probably has her own little voice._   
_Great. So we're both crazy._

He could hear drawers being opened and closed mixed in with "Where is it? Where is it?" growing more frantic.

_You wish. Just like you evolved think of it as your instincts did to._   
_Right. Now the little voice in my head is explaining why I have a little voice in my head. Totally rational._   
_Your still an animal. A fox. A predator._   
_A crazy one, but yes._  
In love and who just life-mated with a bunny; your traditional  **prey**.   
_Oh._  
_That primal side is screaming with everything that's happening.  
_ _Screaming is a pretty reasonable reaction to this evening._

"YES! There you are!" echoed down the hall. He heard the pounding of bunny feet heading his way.

_It would be. And it wouldn't help you deal with it would it?_   
_Ah...no. I guess not._   
_Tonight has been a wee bit stressful._  
Ya think?  
Smart ass. You can revert and freak out like a mini-night howler experience, or you do...this.  
I'd like to see what's behind door #3 Alex.  
Cute. That's when you pass out. Wouldn't recommend it.  
Fair enough.  
_This was a nice way to avoid thinking about your answer by the way._  
_Thank you._  
_You still need one though.  
_ _Snurk._

She bounced back onto the couch holding a narrow and thin wrapped box. She looked down at it and fiddled with the bow as she spoke. "I...uh...I was going to give you this at dinner tonight. An anniversary gift for our 6 months as partners." She placed it in one of his paws. "I mean...I know it's not a ring, but hey! Nothing about us has ever really been normal has it? Even from the first day we met." She still wasn't looking at him. He thought she was trembling. She...felt (?) anxious to him...almost terrified.

_You've bonded and picked her as a life mate._   
_So?_   
_You were already close to her and could read her most of the time._   
_Uh..._   
_You're even closer now. That's what you felt._   
_That's...interesting._   
_She's probably got the same thing going on with you._   
_That's going beyond interesting and deep into creepy._

He put his other paw on hers and squeezed it. He could feel her relax.  _That has a whole new meaning now it seems_ , he noticed. She looked up at him and smiled. "Come on, open it."

He undid the bow and pulled off the lid. Inside was a watch. A nice one. A  _very_  nice one. He pulled it out, set the box to the side, and draped it across his other paw. It had a gray face with two light purple stones at the 11 and 1 positions. Black hash marks identified the other numbers. White hour and minute hands tipped with black completed the look. The body was slim and narrow. He couldn't tell what the band was made of although it felt quite smooth and cool.

She leaned forward and started talking in a rush. "So...you know you are always late. So I thought, let me get you a watch. That will give you no excuses. And, well, since you are always late when we have something planned I thought I'd...uh..." she trailed off. He finished for her. "You thought you'd make the face look like you so when I'm late I'd know it was you I was late for?" She nodded. He couldn't help but chuckle. "Now that I've given it to you it sounds so stupid." She sounded ready to cry.

He tipped her head to look at him. "It's gorgeous. It's an amazingly thoughtful gift." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "It's a interesting choice for a work anniversary. Rather...declarative to be wearing something like that." She skipped blushing and went to crimson and looked away for a moment. "I was going to tell you how I felt at dinner tonight." He waited. "I thought I knew how you felt. And...this will sound like I'm crazy...but it just seemed...right." She looked back at him and blushed even more. "I...uh...did have a back-up gift. Just, you know, in case I was wrong." She hung her head and put her paws in over her eyes. He had to struggle to hold in a laugh.  _I cannot believe she had this planned...and a backup!_ , he thought.  _Told you_ , some part of him thought back.

"It's absolutely beautiful. Just like you." She peeked out at him between her paws. "Are you going to put it on?"

He held it out to her. "Why don't you put it on me?" He held out his left arm. She moved closer and took the watch from him. Her paws shook so it took her a few tries to engage the latch. He stroked her shoulder while she struggled. She looked up at him when she finally managed to finish.

"So is that-" He put a paw over her muzzle. "Shh. Hold that thought." He got up from the couch and headed down the hall toward his room. Her eyes went wide as she watched him turn and go into it.

_Don't worry, he'll be back._   
_He didn't say yes._   
_You know he will._   
_I do?_   
_That comes later._

Nick was already back down the hall and almost to the couch. He was carrying something.

_Apparently he had a gift too._   
_I think I'm going to pass out._   
_You'll be fine. Just breathe._   
_This is worse than in the ZPD._   
_You just bonded to a predator. It...feels different._   
_Am I crazy?_   
_No. Just in love and life-mates with your natural enemy. Takes a bit to get used to.  
NOT HELPING!_

He sat down next to her. She wanted to leap off the couch and burrow into him at the same time.

"Remember when I said earlier I was going to tell you how I felt at dinner tonight?" She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "Well I had a gift for you. And...I uh...had a back-up gift too. Just in case." He smiled sheepishly. "This is the real one though. The one I hoped I'd be giving you." He placed it in her paws. She was still processing what he said.

"You...were planning to talk to me tonight too. You...bought two gifts too." They weren't questions. It was his turn to just nod, not trusting himself to speak.

"That...that...is..." she trailed off and he finished for her "...incredibly romantic yet slightly creepy?" She nodded. He continued on trying to calm her. "Yeah. Part of me is trying to jump out of my fur and the other part is cheering. You know what I mean?" She raised her eyebrows. "I think I do." She took a deep breath and looked down at the gift.

"Come on, open it." As he said it...he realized it was  _exactly_ what she'd said a few minutes ago. She did too, looked at him, and shook her head and smiled. She undid the bow and took off the lid. The box held a pendant. A vertical strip of what looked like rubies with a small emerald off to each side at the top in silver with a fine silver chain. She blew out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.  _Remember, breathe._

"I know you like to fiddle with things with your paws. So I thought I'd get you a necklace-"

"That represents you. So a part of you is always touching me and even if you aren't with me I can still be holding on to you?" she finished for him. His mouth didn't even bother dropping. He just nodded. At this point he didn't think there was anything left that could surprise him.

"It's stunning." She held the box to him and leaned closer. "Put it on me." It was his turn for his paws to tremble while he fumbled with a latch. When he finished she reached up, took his paws in hers and set them both down in her lap. "You know, you still haven't answered my question. Technically." She couldn't help grinning. He returned it.

"Somehow I think you know it already."

"I still want to hear it."

"You bunnies, so demanding."

"Nick!" She lifted their paws and then slammed then back down.

He freed his paws and pulled her over to him tucking her head under his chin. He wrapped her in his arms and his tail as her arms went around him. He marked the top of her head again as he whispered a "Yes" into her ears. She gave a single shudder and tried to burrow deeper into his chest and neck. He wrapped her even tighter.  _I could get used to this_ , she thought.  _Given what's happened you better_ , thought back another part of her.

They sat holding each other and feeling the other's presence; predator and prey, evolved and primal. The last wall dropped.

_Yes!_  went something deep inside each of them.

They shot backwards out of their embrace and looked at each other. His fur spiked and her nose twitched. Eyes were wide and dilated. Fight or flight dominated their thoughts. They grabbed for each others paws and held on until it passed. After a moment fur flattened and her nose stilled. Breathing slowed and returned to normal. Their eyes were still wide and locked on each other but were back to normal.

_What just happened_? they both thought.


End file.
